


let me set you free and watch you fly

by pcyeosh (sujebi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Chanyeol in was Baekhyun’s mistake.</p>
<p>Coming back once, twice, and many times after were Chanyeol’s.</p>
<p>(But Baekhyun is the only mistake Chanyeol doesn’t regret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me set you free and watch you fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Brink of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598213) by [pcyeosh (sujebi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh). 



> from chanyeol's pov

Chanyeol doesn’t have to wait long before the door opens and he’s back into the black hole that is Byun Baekhyun; the reason for those sleepless nights. The remedy for his cravings. The catalyst for his desires that makes him lose control.

Chanyeol sees him standing there, always with a smile on his pretty, _pretty_ face. A greeting chaste kiss soon turns into a heated mess of wandering touches and rushed lust. They end up the same every time; embraced in hushed whispers and tangled in satin sheets. Chanyeol ends up breathless every time; staring down into a pair of glassy orbs and swollen lips, caressing velvety skin framed in a halo of midnight strands.

And every time Baekhyun just looks so, so _beautiful_.

He was supposed to be just one of the picture-perfect mannequins Chanyeol had stumbled upon; just one of those pretty faces Chanyeol had captured in a frame. But Chanyeol didn’t know better when he had first relented to coy smiles and feathery touches the new rising talent was giving him.

Chanyeol needs a smoke.

He gets up, trying to find the pack in the midst of messily thrown clothes on the floor. He hasn’t found it yet when he feels a light tug on his wrist, sending his attention back to the now awake man laying on the bed.

“Leaving so soon?” Those two orbs looks up at Chanyeol, and he can’t see the spark they always exude; too dim, laced in disappointment.

“I just need a smoke.”

Baekhyun seems to understand as he pulls Chanyeol back into an embrace, soothing him with caressing touches and mind-clouding kisses. Chanyeol is slowly getting taken back into the delirious state of pleasure; drowning in the addictive drug that is Baekhyun without a care to the world.

But Baekhyun doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know how it was like to be stuck in a false sense of security, too scared to leave; until it turned out he was the one left.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss and gets up for a cold, numbing shower.

 

When he’s back, Baekhyun is holding Chanyeol’s lit Dunhill between his lean fingers. The man said he doesn’t smoke, but he always does when Chanyeol’s around. He looks so good, spread on the sheets, looking at Chanyeol with pleading eyes -- but also so _broken_. And it’s all because of him.

Chanyeol leans down and takes Baekhyun’s cigarette between his lips. To lessen the damage, says his guilty conscience. He locks eyes with those glassy orbs one last time, and then closes the door behind him. Until next time, he knows.

Because Baekhyun is always there. He’ll always be; waiting, bound to the gravity that is Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol still leaves. He’ll always do. Because Chanyeol is now freed, and he binds to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> or how chanyeol has commitment issues


End file.
